He Loves Me, She Loves Me Not
by xxDustNight88
Summary: : He loves her. She doesn't love him. She knows. He doesn't. He wants nothing more than for her to return his affections. She uses this to her advantage. *A Death by Quill Story: Round Three*


**Author's Note:** This story was written for Round Three of the Slytherin Cabal's Death by Quill Writing Challenge. It took 3rd place during the third round and moved me to the final round. This is probably one of my favorite stories I've ever written. Writing Dark!Hermione was surprisingly refreshing! Enjoy! xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. The cover photo is made from pictures I found on Google. I do not write for profit. Special thanks to starrnobella who not only beta read this story, but also encouraged me to run with this dark little plunny!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _He Loves Me, She Loves Me Not_  
Rated: M  
Pairing: Severus/Hermione  
Summary: He loves her. She doesn't love him. She knows. He doesn't. He wants nothing more than for her to return his affections. She uses this to her advantage.  
Trigger Warnings: Sexual Content, Unrequited Love, Emotional Manipulation  
Prompt: _Desperation_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _He Loves Me, She Loves Me Not_

 **He loves me…**

It started out innocently enough, Hermione waving her hand about in Potions class, frantically seeking his attention. He would ignore her for as long as possible, calling on other students for answers he knew would be wrong. It gave him satisfaction to watch her squirm, vying for his attention almost obsessively. So, class after class, he would ask his difficult questions, the spark inside of him igniting when her chocolate eyes would grow wide with recognition. He adored the way she was barely able to remain seated as her hand waved about in the air, drawing his attention to her.

As the years moved forward, her silly hand-waving diminished as the Dark times fell heavily on their shoulders, weighing them down until it was no longer pleasurable forcing her to beg for his attention. Eventually, she stopped volunteering altogether, but that was when he began seeking her out. At some point, Severus realized he missed irritating the bushy-haired Gryffindor, choosing to call on the other students instead. In an effort to rectify the situation, he would call on her when she least expected it, half hoping to catch her off guard, but she never disappointed him. Hermione Granger always had the answer.

And late that final year she spent at Hogwarts, was when it dawned on him…he had unknowingly developed sentimental feelings for the Muggleborn girl. Severus knew it was unhealthy, and he would never dare act upon such feelings; but it definitely made him realize that it was possible to love again. Maybe it was that she was reminiscent of Lily, or maybe it was just because he was lonely; nevertheless, it was a wake-up call—one which allowed him to wish for a different outcome to this seemingly endless war.

 **She loves me not…**

It was difficult being one of the few Muggleborn students at Hogwarts. All Hermione wanted was to prove herself worthy of being in this world, oh so different from where she grew up. She wanted to be top in all her classes, especially the hardest one of them all: Potions. That's why, class after class, she would throw her hand into the air after every question Professor Snape asked of them. She knew all the answers, so why did he torture her so? Why did he ignore her until she remained the only viable option? Oh but when he would call on her…it was pure heaven. Finally, she would be able to share her cleverness with the class, showing them she knew just as much as they did. Proving she belonged here.

With Dark times upon them, however, the thrill of drawing attention to herself faded. No longer did she want people to recognize her as the knowledgeable, Muggleborn girl who knew all the answers. No, she'd much rather sit in the back of the classroom with her friends, secretly planning for the worst that they all knew was yet to come. Pursuing knowledge was still her main objective, but the way in which she procured it was different now. So when Snape began calling on her out of the blue, in a way that was meant to humiliate her, she found herself resenting the man.

After the war ended, and she returned to Hogwarts to sit her NEWTS, she was almost surprised to see that Snape had returned as well. She'd helped save him from the wounds inflicted by Nagini, luckily having a jar of Phoenix tears in her satchel at the time of the incident. She'd never expected to see him return to his post as Potions Master, his presence making her almost uncomfortable.

Despite her trepidations, after deciding to forgo the offered position to work for the Department of Regulation and Care of Magical Creatures, she instead took an apprenticeship with her former Professor, hoping to one day become a Potions Master herself. She could endure his presence for now.

 **He loves me…**

A little over a year into her apprenticeship, and Hermione's presence had greatly grown on Severus. She was far more captivating than he originally thought, her intellect surpassing any student he'd ever had the pleasure of teaching. Without the hindrance of tedious classmates keeping his attention or barraging her for help, Hermione was able to flourish in the Potions lab.

Severus found himself looking forward to their morning sessions, waking earlier than necessary to meet her in his dungeon. He also found himself dismissing his last class of the day ten minutes before he was supposed to just so he and Hermione would have more time alone. His actions were entirely out of character for himself, but he couldn't seem to hold back when it came to her. Whenever he was with Hermione, molding her potions skills, Severus was certain he knew what true happiness could be like.

Coming to stand behind Hermione, where she was patiently stirring a batch of blood replenishing potion, Severus quietly observed her technique. While he was there, he could smell the intoxicating scent of her hair, like vanilla and honey. He observed the way her soft curves moved as she stirred, her robes having been discarded as the temperature in the dungeon warmed over the course of the evening. Her hair was swept into a messy sort of bun on the top of her head, and the column of her neck looked ever so enticing.

He was so enamored with her ministrations, he almost didn't hear her question. Swallowing heavily, he blinked back into the present. "I apologize, Miss Granger. Would you repeat the question?" His voice didn't waver as he drew his robes around himself, hiding the evidence of his train of thought as he took a step backward.

"I asked if my potion looked to be the right consistency," Hermione mumbled, briefly glancing over her shoulder. She quickly returned her attention to the simmering potion, her hand continuing to stir clockwise ten times, and then counterclockwise once before repeating.

Taking the opportunity to move into her personal space, Severus leaned over to observe the potion. Swiftly, so as not to disturb the process, he settled his hand over top hers and continued stirring with her. He felt her sharp intake of breath, the way her body stiffened as he settled against her small frame. Gently, he tested the consistency as they stirred together, enjoying the warmth Hermione radiated through his robes.

Withdrawing his hand from hers, he murmured into her ear, "The potion is perfect, Miss Granger. I'd say once you're finished with stirring, it will be ready to bottle."

With wide eyes, she turned her head to stare at him and it took everything in his power to resist the temptation to kiss her just then. She said nothing as her hand came to a stop, silently watching him. Noticing a stray curl that came loose from her bun, Severus decided to press his luck, reaching forward with long fingers to sweep the tendril behind her right ear. Satisfied when she didn't flinch away, he once again resumed his normal façade. But oh how he yearned for her to reciprocate these budding feelings.

 **She loves me not…**

Professor Snape—no! _Severus_ just tucked a strand of hair behind her bloody ear _after_ practically holding her hand while brewing a potion! Dear sweet Merlin it was far too reminiscent of that movie, _Ghost_. Except…she wasn't dead, nor was she in _love_ with him! Staring up at him in near shock, she had to admit he was handsome, in an older wizard sort of way. However, she was far, far from having feelings for her old professor. Heart beating frantically, Hermione bit her lip as a million thoughts ran through her head.

If she balked, or showed any sort of disgust towards his advances, he might grow furious with her and force her to leave her apprenticeship. In fact, she knew that's what he would do. Severus was a man of pride and privacy, and if embarrassed, he would push her away. That is most certainly not what she needed. What she needed, most _desperately_ , was to finish her apprenticeship within three years and get into one of the best Potions academies in Britain. If she alienated Severus Snape, all her plans would be for naught. She would be cast aside in the Potion Mastery world forever. He would see to that.

Swallowing, Hermione decided that she could play along for now. While she didn't feel entirely thrilled about leading someone on, she knew she wouldn't be the first witch to use their feminine wiles to achieve their goals. So, allowing a semi-seductive smile to curl on her plump lips, Hermione Granger reached forward and tentatively placed her palm on Severus's forearm.

"Thank you, Severus," she practically purred, peering up at him through her lashes. "I couldn't have brewed this to perfection without your _guidance_." She rubbed her thumb back and forth over his arm as she spoke, putting emphasis on her words so he would fall for her ploy.

Seeming almost taken aback by her sudden change in demeanor, Severus glanced briefly at her hand before meeting her eyes. "You are most welcome," he replied, the ghost of a smile flitting across his face. Then, inclining his head to her, he turned and swept back to his own potion station. Hermione could still feel his gaze upon her as she bottled her potion up for storage, coming to the conclusion that it would be far easier than she originally thought to keep the Potions Master interested in her.

 **He loves me…**

A guttural moan escaped his lips as Hermione worked her mouth over his hardened length underneath the desk. Her delicate little hand held the base of his cock as the other gently massaged his bollocks. But it was the wet heat of her mouth that was driving him insane, her tongue pressing against him before swirling over the head. As she sucked him deep into her throat, he couldn't help his hips from lifting from the chair.

"Sweet _Salazar_ ," he cried out, pale hands gripping the armrests of his chair. In the year since she'd first shown interest in his advances, Severus managed to show Hermione just how much she meant to him. He loved her most desperately, unable to deny her a single request and wanting to do everything in his power to make her happy. In return, Hermione indulged his affections and made him feel like the only wizard in the world.

Glancing down, he felt his cock throb at the sight that greeted him. Chocolate eyes, dark with desire, stared back at him from under the desk. Red, swollen lips curled into a grin around his thick cock as she realized he was watching her suck him off. She was brilliant, absolutely amazing, and Severus couldn't help but be thankful that she was his, albeit in secret. Not wanting to come undone in her mouth, he reached down and threaded his fingers through her hair before guiding her to a stop.

"I love you," he whispered, voice husky with arousal. He then slid the chair backwards, allowing her to crawl out from underneath. Taking her hand, he stood, pulling her with him. He kissed her then, tenderly, but she soon turned the kiss into something more desperate. He backed her against his desk, settling in between her legs. She ground herself into his groin, the feel of her silky dress on his naked cock sending shivers down his spine and a fresh wave of desire through his body.

Breaking the kiss, he lifted her onto the surface before sliding his hands up her legs. Her green dress bunched up around her waist as he went, his fingers slightly digging into her heated flesh. The sight that greeted him caused a smirk to appear on his face, and he met her heated stare before playfully chastising her.

"No knickers, you naughty minx."

 **She loves me not…**

"What can I say, Severus," she purred, spreading her legs even wider, offering herself to him. "You _inspire_ me." She reached up and tangled her hand in his hair, tugging his head downwards to capture his lips with her own. Sure he inspired her—inspired her to do dirty, delectable things to his body in order to keep him under the impression she _cared_.

She had to admit, while she harbored no true feelings for Severus, he was extremely skilled in far more areas than Potions. His tongue, fingers, and cock were awe inspiring when it came to pleasuring her, and she suspected the fact that he did love her to an extent, made him even more willing to please her. She wasn't complaining in the slightest, and when he thrust forward, sheathing himself in her dripping core, it took everything in her power not to declare she loved him back...even if it was only partially true.

She didn't love him emotionally. No, not at all. She loved what he did to her...what he could do _for_ her. With her apprenticeship soon coming to an end, she was already beginning to receive offers from prestigious potions academies. At this rate she would have no issue getting into one and then she would be free of this twisted tango she was currently so enraptured by. Gripping the edge of the ornate desk, Hermione tipped her head back with a sigh as Severus continued fucking her ever so exquisitely.

Her walls clenched with each powerful thrust, her back arching with pleasure. He pounded into her relentlessly, whispering sweet little nothings in her ear as she panted wantonly. She was most certain that if someone were to walk through the dungeon door right now, she wouldn't even be able to stop. The desire making her body feel aflame began to coil tightly in her lower abdomen, and as if sensing this as well, Severus used his deft fingers to rub her clit. That was all she needed to send her over the edge.

Severus followed quickly, filling her with his seed. Smirking slightly, Hermione was grateful she'd been secretly brewing a contraceptive potion behind his back. As her breathing returned to normal, and her lover slid from her body, she tried to ignore the slight pang of guilt she felt. Severus had suffered so much in his life; would she be able to break his heart in order to move ahead with hers?

 **He loves me…**

Severus sat by the fire in his private quarters, sipping a glass of his favorite fire whiskey. It was strange to think that soon Hermione would no longer be his apprentice. She'd surpassed all of his expectations, as well breaking down the barriers he kept around his heart for so long. He loved her, probably more than he ever loved Lily even. He knew she cared for him in return, but he wasn't certain of the true extent of her feelings. He was desperate to find out, and that was why he needed this liquid courage.

Oh how he longed to hear she loved him in return. He needed that more than anything. Tonight, when she came to his rooms, he would ask for her hand in marriage. He knew it was a long shot, taming his beautiful lion, but he had to ask. His heart needed confirmation of her true desires. Each day he fell more and more in love with Hermione, and if she was to leave for potions academy soon, he needed to be certain she would return to him after her education was complete.

Hearing the door creak open, Severus turned in his chair, a smile already forming on his thin lips as Hermione shuffled into the room. However, his joy at seeing his love fell as he noticed the trunk she dragged behind her.

"Hermione?" He questioned, uncertainty and fear lacing his voice. "Are you going somewhere this evening?"

 **She loves me not…**

Taking a deep breath, Hermione prepared herself for what was, no doubt, going to be an incredible fallout. Setting the trunk by her feet, she straightened her back so she was standing at full height. If anything, Severus seemed paler than usual as he stood from his chair, setting his tumbler on the side table. She bit her lip as she contemplated how to break the news to him.

"Severus," she began tentatively, "I've been accepted into Northern Britain's Potion Mastery Academy. I leave tonight, but I wanted to make sure I had a chance to thank you before I caught the train." With each word she spoke, she watched his face fall.

"I didn't realize you would be leaving so soon," came his whispered reply as he moved to stand in front of her. "I thought we'd have more time." Hermione swallowed, afraid to say her next words, but knowing she had to.

"My courses are set to begin next week, Severus. I have to go." Reaching for her trunk, she was fully prepared to just turn and leave, but his next question stopped her cold.

"Marry me, Hermione. Please?"

The question was rushed, and obviously quite far from what he'd probably planned; but it left her reeling nonetheless. Her blood ran cold as she took in his wide, dark eyes, so full of his desperate desire for her. Suddenly, she regretted everything she'd done these past few years, for clearly she'd led him to believe she cared for him far further than she ever fathomed possible.

"Severus...I—I can't marry you."

"But...I love you, Hermione."

He sounded so hopeless, so _forlorn_ , that it broke Hermione's heart. Squaring her shoulders, she met his gaze. "That's the thing, Severus. I _don't_ love you."

Retrieving her trunk, she turned to leave. As she began walking down the hall, Hermione heard the crash of glass against the hearth as it shattered, along with the mournful wail as Severus Snape broke down entirely, his desperation tearing him apart. She never looked back.


End file.
